You and Your Health
by Pigwidgeon15
Summary: Incomplete Severus and his wife have been trying for a child to cement their fragile marriage. When Celia can no long conceive what other option do they have but to enlist the services of a surrogate?


'You and Your Health' were the words sported by the glossy poster affixed to the white wall. Across from the poster against the other wall sat a desk and between the two in the middle of the room was a cold vinyl examination table. The woman sitting on the table fidgeted causing the paper sheet under her to crinkle, the loudness of it ringing around the room. She was at least in her thirties, the wrinkles around her eyes showing the many hard years she had faced. Her hair was a dark caramel in colour and sat in disarray around her face lacking its usual beauty. She shifted nervously again, this time adjusting the thin white gown which had started to slip off her shoulder. To her side on a stool alongside bench sat dark haired man, more than a couple of years her senior. His hair, unlike the woman's was a solid black in colour and hung lankly around his face and shoulders. He wore dark pants and a matching jacket.

The woman looked down into her partner's dark eyes which stared back into her own. One of his hands slipped into her own squeezing her firmly, telling her everything would be okay, that it would work out.

The silence of the room weighed heavily on the two as neither sort to speak. Outside a few trees danced in the wind that had started to form and tried vainly to reach the window of the white room but neither could quite reach. High above them storm clouds that had threatened those below with rain all day long rumbled and grumbled among themselves.

Inside the room the occupants waited nervously, still not moving, still not speaking.

Eventually a door opposite the couple opened and both looked up instantly. A man, younger than both of them came in. He was dressed in neat tweed pants and a pressed shirt that was now heavily wrinkled. Coming over he sat down at the end of the table and looked the woman in the eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Celia."

"No," she said softly, shaking her head. "No. I...." Her voice caught in a sob. Her hand came to her mouth stifling the anguish as she continued to look at the Doctor.

"Celi," whispered her partner. She turned to him as her face crumpled, tears leaking down her cheeks. Standing from the stool he took her into his arms, holding her securely as her sobs became louder echoing around the room. Her face buried in her husband's coat she poured out her grief.

Outside the first rain began to fall. Rain drops streaked across the glass pane, the sky crying with her, the trees dancing with her despair.

"Honey." Severus marked his place before looking up to his wife who sat on the couch opposite him. She wore a white pyjama top with pink and white stripped shorts. She scooped her hair around her shoulder, combing her fingers through it. "Come sit with me," she said patting the couch beside her.

Severus placed a ribbon between the pages of his book and set it aside. Standing he walked over to the couch and sat placing one leg against the back of the sofa. He reached forward pulling her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her middle and burying his face in her hair, inhaling the fruity fragrance of her shampoo.

"Mmm, it smells lovely," he whispered.

She chuckled. "You would know," she replied, wrapping her arms over his. "You _did_ make it."

"Yes I would."

His face pressed closer, his long nose running along her neck, nuzzling. His teeth gently scrapped against the join between her neck and shoulder as she sighed, tilting her head to the side. Small kisses trailed towards her jaw line.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she murmured, almost drunk from the lightly teasing attention her husband was paying to her neck.

"Mmmmm," he hummed against her throat. Her eyes closed in relaxation.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," she said in reply. For a short while she allowed him to continue before his lips had found her own and ever so lightly he teased.

She knew where this was going to end up and however delightful that ending was it currently did not allow the discussion she had planned.

Celia slowly pulled away. "I need to talk to you," she said, her voice firmer as she eased his arms loose enough so that she could turn to face him, wrapping her legs over his own.


End file.
